The communication of both voice and non-voice data through the use of cellular, and, other radio, communication systems has achieved wide popularity in recent years. The geographical areas of many populated parts of the world have installed thereon the network infrastructures of cellular, and other, radio communication systems.
In a cellular communication system, typically, communications are effectuated through the use of a mobile station. A mobile station is a radio transceiver that is constructed generally to mimic operation of a conventional, telephonic device. That is to say, a mobile station is generally constructed to permit a user of the mobile station to communicate voice, as well as non-voice, data in manners corresponding to the manners by which a conventional, telephonic station is utilized.
Communication mobility is inherently permitted when communications are effectuated by way of a mobile station as the communications are effectuated by way of the radio links. Telephonic communications are thereby effectuable through use of a mobile station at locations at which telephonic communications would not otherwise be possible. Communications in a cellular communication system by way of a mobile station is provided pursuant to a service subscription to which a user of the mobile station subscribes. Subscription for any of various levels of service is generally available. And, different communication networks, sometimes overlaid one upon the other, sometimes provide different service features.
Various standards have been promulgated relating to various types of cellular communication systems. And, various types of cellular communication systems have been constructed corresponding to such standards. Cellular communication systems have evolved over time to incorporate technological advancements as such advancements have become commercially feasible.
So-called, first-generation communication systems generally rely upon the use of conventional, analog communication techniques. Such systems are referred to as being first-generation systems as such systems were the first-implemented cellular communication systems of widespread, commercial usage.
So-called, second-generation communication systems generally make use of digital communication techniques. Such communication systems are referred to as being second-generation as the systems have generally been implemented subsequent to implementation of the earlier-implemented, first-generation systems. In some geographical areas, second-generation systems have been overlaid upon first-generation systems.
Analogously, so-called, third-generation systems, as well as so-called 2.5 generation systems have also been under development Third-generation systems also make use of digital communication techniques and also provide for multiple data-rate communications. The infrastructures of such systems can also be overlaid upon the same geographical areas at which first-generation or second-generation systems are installed.
Investments required to install any cellular communication system are significant. A general migration of users of a prior-generation system, i.e., a legacy system, to a new-generation system, i.e., a successor-generation system is anticipated while the prior-generation system is continued to be utilized. But, because newer-generation systems generally provide for, or otherwise permit, services unavailable in the prior-generation system, an operator of a prior-generation system might well be required to provide a manner by which a subscriber to the prior-generation system is able to utilize a service available in the new-generation system. By making available the additional service to the subscriber to the prior-generation system reduces the likelihood that the subscriber to the prior-generation system shall terminate the subscription to such system and instead subscribe to the new-generation system.
A service provider that provides service features, available to be used by a subscriber to a cellular communication system might be willing to invest only in a new-generation system and not make corresponding investments that permit the communication service to be provided to a subscriber of a legacy system. The only manner by which an operator of the legacy system is able to contract to provide subscribers of the legacy system with the communication service is by way of the new-generation communication system. As prior-generation and new-generation systems use different types of communication protocols, and are constructed in different manners, access to a service control point of a new-generation system by a subscriber of the existing-generation system is not readily available.
If a manner could be provided by which to permit a subscriber to the existing-generation communication system to communication services available in a new-generation communication system, improved access to new types of communication services would be made available to the subscribers of the prior-generation communication system.
It is in light of this background information related to radio communication systems that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.